Hier gibt es nichts für dich
by Eosphoros
Summary: Der König ist tot und was wird aus Arwen? Welche Gedanken mögen sie bewegt haben, als sie sich mit dem Tod konfrontiert sah? beendet


**Disclaimer**

Arwen und Aragorn sind Professor Tolkiens Eigentum und das Eigentum deren, die Rechte an ihnen und Tolkiens Werken besitzen bzw. erworben haben

**Rating**

Alles im grünen Bereich also frei ab 6.

**Anmerkung**

Die Geschichte ist aus Sicht Arwens geschrieben und findet rein von der Chronologie her, nach "Die Sehnsucht trieb ihn... fort" statt. Elessar ist tot.

°

* * *

°

**Hier gibt es nichts für dich...**

°

Seit seinem Hinscheiden erinnerte sie sich an die Worte ihres Vaters. "Hier gibt es nichts für dich als Tod und Schmerz!"

Die Worte hatten ihr die Entscheidung erleichtern sollen, doch nach Valinor zu gehen und den Mann ihres Herzens zu verlassen. Sie traten vor ihr inneres Auge und mit jedem Mal spürte sie, wie langsam ein Teil von ihr verschwand. In dichte Schleier gehüllt, die ihren Blick auf die Welt um sie herum trübten, die Helligkeit des Tages in einen Hauch von Grau hüllten, wanderte sie schweigend, innerlich gebrochen, durch die ihr verbleibende Zeit auf Mittelerde. Sie trauerte wie das gesamte Volk um ihren König, um Elessar, jenen Mann, der es verstanden hatte, ein Volk aus der Finsternis Mordors und aus dem Schrecken Saurons zu führen.

Unter seiner Herrschaft hatte das Lachen in Gondor wieder Einzug gehalten. Freude und Lebenslust hatten zum Alltag gehört und er hatte den Menschen etwas gegeben, was sie seit Jahren verloren hatten, Hoffnung.

Estel, wie passend war sein Name gewesen, den ihr Vater ihm einst in Imladris gegeben hatte. So lange schien es her zu sein, dass Arwen sich kaum an ihr einstiges Zuhause erinnern konnte. Für sie gab es nichts Schönes mehr auf Mittelerde, nur Trauer und Tränen. Selbst der Anblick ihrer Kinder ließ sie vor Schmerz vor Sehnsucht, nach dem geliebten Mann vergehen. Eldarion hatte seine Augen und Meriliell hatte seinen Mund. Jedes Mal entdeckte sie mehr von ihm in ihren Kindern wieder und das erhöhte den Schmerz über seinen Verlust nur noch. Doch gleichzeitig verschaffte es ihr auch eine Art von Genugtuung, dass etwas von ihm weiterlebte, das weder Stein, noch geschriebenes Wort oder heroische Tat war, sondern aus Fleisch und Blut bestand und Zeugnis der Liebe zwischen ihnen beiden. Jeder sagte ihr, dass es Zeit war, für ihn zu gehen und dass er selbst für einen Sohn aus dem Geschlecht der Numenor ein langes und glückliches Leben gehabt hatte, ein Segen, der nicht jedem zuteil wurde.

Doch Arwen trösteten diese Worte nicht. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass jene, die ihr Trost spendeten Recht hatten, doch wieso empfand ihr Herz denn so viel anders? Wieso mochte und konnte sie nicht akzeptieren, dass dies eine Wohltat für ihn war, als noch kräftiger Mann gestorben zu sein und nicht als Greis im Bett abhängig von der Mildtätigkeit und dem Wohlwollen anderer? Wieso konnte das Herz nicht begreifen, was der Verstand schon längst erkannt hatte?

Die Königin hatte viele Menschen im Verlauf ihres Lebens in Gondor sterben sehen und sich immer gefragt, wie die Hinterbliebenen mit diesem Verlust würden klar kommen. Sie hatte die Menschen unterschätzt. Jahrtausende hatten nicht genügt, sie auf das, was ihr nun das Herz schier zu zerreißen drohte, vorzubereiten. Ihr Vater hatte geschwiegen über seine Erfahrungen. Wie schwer musste es für ihn gewesen sein, den Bruder sterben zu sehen?

Doch ihr Vater war fort, in den unsterblichen Landen, jedem Reich, das ihr verschlossen bleiben würde. Mit ihm konnte sie ihren Kummer nicht teilen. Legolas, der treue Freund, war im Begriff jene Gestade anzusteuern, nachdem er aus dem Düsterwald aufgeräumt und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder wirklich glücklich zurückgekehrt war. Ihre Brüder waren in Imladris, das nur noch ein Abbild seines früheren Glanzes sein konnte. Die Welt war im Wandel und sie gehörte nicht länger in diese Zeit. Sie war ein Relikt aus alten Tagen, aus fernen Zeiten, die nichts mehr mit dem vierten Zeitalter zutun hatten. Sie fühlte sich fehl am Platze, jetzt da der einzige Mensch, der sie hatte halten können, den Weg alles Vergänglichen genommen hatte.

Sie wusste instinktiv, dass sie an dem Ort, an dem sich Elessar nun befand, ebenfalls einst sein würde; vielleicht sogar noch eher als sie es wahr haben wollte.

Sie fühlte nur Trauer, die ihr die Seele schwer machte und einen Kloß im Hals zurückließ, der niemals wirklich verschwand. Sie fühlte nur die brennenden Augen, weil sie jede ihrer Tränen geweint hatte und keine einzige mehr übrig war, um das Brennen zu lindern und ihr Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Seine Schönheit war verblüht und sein Leben gelebt. Ihres war nicht länger von Bedeutung. Mit seinem Tod war ihr Lebenswille erloschen. Ihre Aufgabe, ihm eine gute Frau zu sein und dem Land eine gute Königin, war vollbracht. Arwen Abendstern schwand unter den Sternen dahin, wie sie es vorausgesehen hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht lange überleben würde. Wie könnte sie in einer Welt ohne ihn weiter existieren?

Blass und durchscheinend war ihre Haut. Ihr Lächeln war verschwunden. Ihr Blick war starr und vom nahenden Ende gezeichnet. Die dunkle Kleidung ließ sie noch zerbrechlicher wirken, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Doch nichts tat ihrer Schönheit Abbruch. Sie war und blieb der unvergleichlichen Lúthien ähnlich und wie sie würde sie dem Mann ihres Herzens in den Tod folgen.

Es gab hier nichts für sie, bis auf Schmerz und Tod. Doch ihre Entscheidung war nicht ohne Früchte geblieben. Denn in Eldarion war alles vereint, was einzigartig und besonders an seinen Eltern gewesen war, selbst Dinge, die weder er noch sie an einander geliebt hatten, waren in den Kindern zum Vorschein gekommen. Hob Eldarion nicht wie sein Großvater die Augenbraue? Und hatte Meriliell nicht wie Arwen eine Vorliebe für verwegen aussehende Burschen? Konnte Eldarion nicht ebenso schrecklich mit den Zähnen knirschen wie der König?

In beiden Kindern würden sie und Aragorn weiterleben und in Jahrtausenden könnte nach wie vor ein Echo seines und ihres Wesens in einigen Menschen existieren, ein Hauch der Erinnerung an die Zeit, in der das Zeitalter der Menschen begonnen hatte. Sie hatte die Brücke geschlagen, sie war der Stein gewesen, der eine letzte Verbindung beider Kinder Ilúvatars ermöglicht hatte.

Sie bereute nichts, doch auch ihre Zeit zu gehen war nah. Hier gab es nichts mehr für sie...

° Ende °


End file.
